As semiconductor devices scale to smaller sizes with improvements in technology, new difficulties are encountered. For example, as components of memory cells in a static random-access memory (SRAM) become smaller, variations in operating characteristics of the memory cells may increase. The variations may manifest as differences in functionality between the memory cells. Some memory cells may be more susceptible to errors when being read from or written to because of relative voltages applied to the memory cells in relation to internal voltages of the memory cells used to store data. Accordingly, memory cells of the SRAM can fail to operate properly when manufactured at smaller scales.